The Conflict
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: There are arguments or conflicts between Kaiba, Duke & Tristan. They all like Serenity! but who will marry her in the end? Time will tell here! & also there is a bit of a conflict with Tea & Serenity for Duke, Who will win that battle?
1. Default Chapter

Dissputes and the Result  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I merely make up my own stories about it...Please R+R! I'd love to hear your thoughts on my 2nd fanfic ever written by me! Thanks~  
  
___________________________  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
One Day....while Battle City was taking place....  
Serenity was going to call Tristan from the hospital, *(because if you watched the episode Master of Magicians you would remember that Tristan promised Serenity that he would take her to go see Joey in Battle City when she was ready to take the bandages off)*  
So Serenity had one of the nurses dial Tristan's home phone # and the nurse handed her the phone.  
^_^ Tristan's house^_^  
The phone rang *Ring!*Ring!*  
Tristan hurries to pick up the phone and answers it.  
Tristan: Tristan Taylor speaking!  
Serenity: Hey, Tristan!  
Tristan: Oh, Hey! Serenity! How are ya?  
Serenity: I'm fine, I just called because its finally time to get my bandages off & the doctor said I can leave here whenever I want to!  
So I was wondering if you could pick me up before 2pm today!But I'm not gonna take off my bandages until Joey's around.  
So could you? You promised.  
Tristan: Thats great news Serenity! And of course I'll pick you up I haven't forgotten the promise I made, One thing though,  
Serenity: What is it? (sounding worried)  
Tristan: My motorcycle is in the car shop because of an engine problem, So I'd have to get a ride from Mai since she's the only one I know of thats old enough to drive a car, so is that ok with you?  
Serenity: Sure it is, Thanks Tristan! I knew I could count you!  
Tristan:(blushes) Bye, Serenity! See you then!  
Serenity: Ok, Tristan! Bye!  
Tristan hangs up the phone and thinks *Thought* Welp! I guess I've gotta call up Mai. I hope she doesn't mind!*End of thought*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Well? What did you think of that chapter? R+R!Thanks!~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Controversy

Chapter 2: The Controversy  
  
Disclaimer: I still say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Read on!~~~Please R+R!  
Oh! & I forgot to mention this is one of Serenity's flashback memories happening right now not the real life fanfic story yet. k?   
  
-________________________-  
  
Tristan calls Mai on her cellphone,(cuz' if you remember Mai is also in the Battle City tournament & is definetly not home!)  
And fortunatly for Tristan she's not dueling at the moment, instead she's walking around for somebody to duel who isn't already dueling!  
Then her cellphone rings: *Ring!*Ring!*  
Mai thinks as she picks up her phone to answer the call*Thought*Who could be calling me when they know very well that I could be dueling!*End of thought*  
Mai: Hello? This Mai speaking..  
Tristan: Hi! Mai! Its Tristan.  
Mai: Oh, hi, Tristan! Why did you call for?  
Tristan: You're not dueling are you?  
Mai:(fustrated)No, why?  
Tristan: Oh ok, good! I was just calling cuz' Serenity is ready to leave the hospital now & see Joey at the tournament & I told her I would pick her as soon as she was ready to leave the hospital but I told her that my motorcycle is in the shop so can't go without a ride, so I was wondering if you could pick me up at my house now & then pick up Serenity and take us to the tournament. is that ok?   
Mai: Thats great! I'd love to pick you guys up! I'll be over shortly, ok Tristan?  
Tristan: Ok, Thanks Mai!  
Mai: No Prob.  
Mai hangs up the phone & heads for her car.  
____________  
^Tristan's house^  
  
While Tristan's waiting outside for Mai to come pick him up he sees Duke Devlin walking up his(Tristan's) driveway.  
Tristan:(alittle surprised) Hey! Duke! What brings you here?  
Duke: hey, Tristan! I was wondering if you could take me to the tournament since you have the motorcycle and all & cuz' I want to see how its like over there & see how Yugi & Joey are doing in the tournament, Besides its way too boring to watch on the internet, I'd rather see the duels myself in reality.  
Tristan: Sure, but Mai's picking me to take me to the hospital to pick up Joey's sister who just got done recovering from eye surgery & she wanted me to take her to see her brother but I told her & Mai & now you! That my motorcycle is in the shop being repaired, So if you want to go to the tournament you'll have to ask Mai for a ride as well. ok?   
Duke: Thats fine. So....How does this so called Serenity look? Is she pretty? & Is she nice?  
Tristan: (Amused) Are you kidding? She as pretty as rose inside & outside!  
Duke:(smiles) I see...I can't wait to meet her she sounds hot!(chuckles)  
Tristan: But don't think you can date just as soon has you meet her, She's different from most girls, Besides,  
I think she likes me. (makes a goofy smirk)  
Duke: We'll just see about that, besides most girls like me! Not that I like them but still there has been alot of good looking ones that liked me so why should she be any different?  
Tristan: Cause' you don't know her like I do.....She's the sweetest girl I've ever met except for Tea` of course, you'll see when you meet her(Serenity).  
Duke: We certainly will.(smirks)  
Tristan: In fact shes so nice & so pretty that I bet Kaiba would even fall for her!  
Duke: Say what? No way! Kaiba?you really think so?(questioning look on his face)  
Tristan: Yup! but he can't have her either.(chuckles)  
Duke: (surprised) Well, then if this is true what your telling me then she must really be nice & pretty for even Kaiba to like her.  
Tristan: I'm serious, She really is!  
Duke: Wow!  
Just then Mai pulls up Tristan's driveway *Beep!*Beep! Mai honks her horn & she sees Duke & thinks to herself*thought*  
Who's that guy? Could it be that famous Duke Devlin the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters? Why is he here talking to Tristan?  
  
_________Well, what do you think? Please R + R! I'd love to here your opinons! Thanks!~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Duke meets Serenity

Chapter 3: Duke meets Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! (grabs Yugi & pulls him next to her) Yugi my friend is going to do the disclaimer for today! Iisn't that right Yugi?  
Yugi:(sweatdrops) Uh. I guess so!  
Me: Good! Thank you Yugi! (hugs him)  
Yugi:(struggles) Ok,ok you can let go of me now!  
Me: Sorry, Ok Yugi do the honors!(smiles & lets go of Yugi)  
Yugi: (sighs with relief) Julie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (me) even though she really wishes she did! isn't that right?  
Me: Enough about me lets get on with the story! but please R + R!   
Yugi: And oh yes! julie would like to thank:  
ShadowDragon, Kita, Sasha for they're wonderful reviews!   
Me: Yes, Thanks guys! Now lets continue.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tristan walks over to Mai's car with Duke.  
Tristan: Hi! Mai! This is Duke Devlin one of my & Yugi's best friend, he also created a really cool Dungeon Dice Monsters game! but mainly why he's here is because he was wondering if you could take him with us also to the tournament, (turns to talk to Duke) And Duke, this is Mai Valentine another one of our friends.  
Duke: Nice to meet you Mai, You must be Joey's girlfriend right?  
Mai: (blushes) No! Where on earth did you here that from? And by the way nice to meet you too.  
(What a change in attitude huh?)   
Duke: (confused) Oh, It was just a hunch since I've heard Joey say so many nice things about you.(winks at Tristan)  
Tristan: Yea, That is true.  
Mai: (blushes from light pink to dark red) Really?  
Duke & Tristan: Yup!  
Mai: (starts to daydream) Wow!  
Duke & Tristan start laughing.  
Mai: (Snaps out of her daydream & is annoyed) What? Whats so funny?  
Duke: If I didn't no better I'd say you like Joey!(chuckles)  
Tristan: Yea!  
Mai:(still very annoyed) Stop it you two! or I won't take you anywhere!  
Duke: Alright, sorry  
Tristan: Yah, Me too.  
Mai: (relieved & moves her junk from the back seats onto the passenger seat & into the trunk) Thank you. Now get in.  
Duke: Ok!  
Tristan: Lets Roll!  
And they leave Tristan's driveway and head for the hospital.  
While their driving along Duke asks out of the blue  
Duke: Hey Mai?  
Mai: Yea?  
Duke: No offence but why do you keep so much junk in your car?  
Mai: (annoyed again but blushes) Uh..I dunno, Besides its really none of your business.  
Duke: Ok, Just wondering.  
Tristan: (whispers in Dukes ear) Why do you ask such annoying or insulting questions?  
Duke: (Whispers back) I don't know, Don't ask me I just do sometimes.  
Mai stops and parks the car.  
Mai: Ok guys! We're here!   
Duke & Tristan: Oh! Yeah! (& they jump out of the car & run towards the hospital.)   
Serenity is being helped by the nurses to pack her things when she hears a knock on the door.  
*Knock!*Knock!*  
Serenity: Who's there?  
Duke & Tristan: Duke & Tristan!  
Serenity: (smiles) I know Tristan but who's Duke?  
Duke: Let us in and find out!  
Serenity: Ok, Come in! (chuckles)  
Tristan: (To Duke) Get ready to see her!(smiles confidently)  
Duke: (To Tristan) I'm ready!  
They open the door at the same time and Duke closely studies her before making an expression.  
Tristan: Hey, Serenity! I'm here just like I promised & standing right next to me is my new friend Duke Devlin! (walks over to her)  
Duke then decides that she's everything and more than what Tristan said & in his mind hethat he was determined to never lose her to anyone! Not to Tristan & certainly not to Kaiba!  
Duke:h-Hi! N-nice to meet you Serenity!! (*blushes* and shakes her hand gently)  
Serenity: (cheerfully) Yea, nice to meet you too!  
Duke just stares at her & Tristan breaks the silence by saying.  
Tristan: Well, We'd better go now, Mai is waiting.  
Duke: (stops staring and heads out the door with Serenity & Tristan)Lets hit the road!  
Serenity:(Alittle fearful not knowing where she was) Ok.  
Tristan & Duke hold Serenity's hands and guild her safely to the car & then put her stuff in the trunk.  
Duke opens the door for her and Serenity sits down in the car at the far left side * immediately both Tristan & Duke rush to get the middle seat next to Serenity, & they collide *Bang!*  
Tristan & Duke: (rub their heads) Oww.  
Tristan: Watch out Duke! I'm sitting there!  
Duke: Oh, no your not! I am!  
Tristan: I want to sit next to Serenity so move!  
Duke: No! I do!  
They shove each other back and forth.  
Serenity hears them & says.  
Serenity: Come on guys! Don't fight over me! I'll sit in the middle and you each can sit by my side ok?  
Tristan & Duke stop quarreling.  
Tristan: Fine. I'll do anything for you Serenity.  
Duke: ok.  
So they both sit next to Serenity & both hold one of her hands gently, and Serenity just smiles.  
Meanwhile Mai is just laughing her head off.   
Mai: (chuckles)If I didn't no better I'd say you both like Serenity!   
Duke & Tristan blush badly hoping that Serenity somehow didn't hear it.  
Mai: Now lets go!  
Duke then hold Serenity's up to his lips and kisses her hand gently & quickly puts her hand down hoping that Tristan did not see.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Well? tell me your thoughts! thanks!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Remembering That One Bad Bicker

Chapter 4: Remembering that one bad Bicker!  
  
Disclaimer: (All smiles) Hey! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Like I've said for the--  
Yugi: (cuts in) Seventh time!  
Me: Right!  
Yugi: Please continue to R + R!  
Me: Yes, please! We'd love hear your opinions!   
Yugi: (to Me) So... Whats the rest of the story?  
Me: Lets find out!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Serenity turned to Duke & smiled warmly at him, She knew he liked her alot, even though she couldn't see him she still thought sweet like Tristan, of course, she knew if Tristan knew Duke then Joey most likely knew Duke too, & she wondered if Joey knew Duke...She wondered if they were friends too or was Joey jealous of Duke cause' Tristan would hang out with Duke more than Joey & while she was wondering the car suddenly stopped & was parked & Mai opened the door for her & helped her get our of the car and Tristan & Duke came out of the car too. And she heard Joey yelling.  
  
Joey: Hey! Whats the big idea!(angrily)How dare you bring Serenity? Don't you realize what I just did to Yugi?  
  
Then Kaiba walks over to Joey with Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: Yea, We saw what you did. Well, At least I did.(snickers)  
  
Joey: (sighs sadly) I don't deserve to be Yugi's friend after what I did.  
Yugi:(Walks over to Joey & looks at him with understanding in his eyes) Joey, You know it wasn't your fault.  
  
Joey: Still! (Walks away from Yugi & Kaiba & looks the other way) I did & I don't deserve to see Serenity after what I did, (Turns around facing Mai, Tristan & Duke)I can't believe you guys brought her here!  
  
Mai: (Walks over to Joey & slaps him in face angrily) Joey! Whats wrong with you? We brought your sister cause' She wanted to come! Besides, How were we to know that you did something to Yugi?  
  
Joey: (touchs his cheek and winces in pain) Ouch.  
  
Tristan:(is angry too) Yea! Whats wrong with you? Your sister can't even visit her big brother when she wants to? After all she's been through?(He runs over towards Joey as if he wanted to tackle him but Duke holds a tight grip on him stopping him from going another step.)Let me go Duke! Its time I showed Joey a very valuable lesson!  
  
Duke: No Tristan, Thats just not how you handle things, So you'd better get a hold of yourself, He's your best friend after all.  
  
Tristan:(sighs) You're right, Sorry Joey, I didn't mean it.  
  
Duke lets go of Tristan.  
  
Joey: Its ok, Tristan, I deserved it anyway.  
  
  
Just then there is silence, because just then Serenity walks blindly towards Joey. Joey then gasps when Serenity takes off her bandages and throws them to her side & continues to walk towards Joey with her eyes closed, Then she stops in front of him about 5 feet away & then slowly opens her eyes and sees a blurry picture of Joey's face then it becomes clear. She then runs to Joey & hugs him with tears in her eyes. Joey just smiles & hugs her tightly realizing that he's saved his sister's eyesight. *End of Flashback*  
  
Serenity loved to lookback at good memories in spare time.  
Then she remembered the day she met Seto Kaiba.   
  
To Be Continued......  
************************************  
Sorry, I haven't written in awhile its just then I've been very busy lately so please bear with me! R + R! 


	5. Day she met Seto

Chapter 5: The Day She Met Seto (her third sweetheart!)  
  
Julie(Me the authoress): Hey! Everybody! I'm not doing disclaimer today! Seto! I believe its your turn to say the disclaimer! am I right?  
Seto: (annoyed) Lets just get this over with already!  
Julie: Fine go ahead & say it then.  
Seto: (still annoyed) Julie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters including me unless she says its a made up character it doesn't belong to her. OK? Can I leave now?  
Julie: (Grabs & gives him a big hug!LOL!) Thanks so much Seto! You're such a good helper! And yes of course you can go.  
Seto: (pulls off my arms) Thank You! Goodbye!(Angrily leaves)  
Mokuba: (giggles)   
Seto: What so funny?  
Mokuba:(covers his mouth trying to stop giggling) Nothing! nothing at all!heehee!  
Julie: (laughs) Well, Lets continue with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto watched as Joey & Serenity hugged each other near the sunset that same day when she took off her bandages. To tel you the truth he spying on her he suddenly found himself attracted to Serenity he couldn't believe she was Joey's sister to him him they were so different, He just loved her soft tone of voice & her sweet personality who seemed to love everyone no matter who they were & besides that she was beautiful in his eyes. But he noticed that he wasn't the only one interested in her but also Duke Devlin & Tristan.  
Then Serenity turned around & saw Seto staring at her from behind...Then she turned to Joey asking.  
  
Serenity: Joey, you didn't tell me about that cute guy over there. Who is he & whats his name?   
  
Seto: (blushing) I...I'm Seto Kaiba, host of this tournament & CEO of Kaiba Corporation, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wheeler.(he holds out his hand to shake hers)  
  
Serenity: (shakes his inviting hand) A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Please call me Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: Ok, nice meeting you Kaiba."  
  
Joey: (shakes his head in disbelief & speaks to Kaiba) How come you're being so friendly all of a sudden?   
  
Kaiba ignores him & then walks over to Mokuba & then they both board the helicopter & fly away.  
Then Serenity speaks to Joey.  
  
Serenity: Kaiba is so nice! isn't he? & he is so cute!  
  
Joey: Whaa? Are you kidding me? Did you see what he did when asked him a question? He just ignored me! Besides he calls me a dog! Serenity, listen.. just because because he seems nice doesn't make him a nice guy, Believe me, you should've seen how he was to us in duelist kindom."  
  
Serenity: Joey, I don't care how he used to be. And he might have not heard you when you asked him that, All I care is how he is now & right now he seems nice.  
  
Joey: But...  
  
Serenity: No buts Joey, I want to find out how the real Seto Kaiba really is now, and so far what I've seen in him is a kind, cute, spyboy attitude & time will tell how he really is.  
  
Joey:(annoyed) Whateva, but if you get hurt by him don't say I didn't warn you about him.  
  
Serentiy: Thats fine, Now I'll see how he really is!  
*End of Flashback*  
Serenity smiles as she remembers those memories, cuz' now she had already found out the real Kaiba who now comes & visits her often.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So whadda think? Sorry its been awhile I've been really busy lately. Please R +R! 


	6. Some unexpected guests

Chapter 6: Some unexpected guests   
  
Me: Hi! All! Today we have a collision of three different animes!(pulls Tea` from the stage)  
Tea` would you please tell the nice people who is joining this story? & do the disclaimer for me?  
Tea`: (startled) Sure, I...guess.  
Me: Go on!  
Tea`: ok, today we have guests from the animes DragonBallz & BeyBlade!   
Tea`: & Julie of course doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblade, DBZ or an other anime she might add in the future. & please R + R! The story continues now......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Just then Serenity hears a knock on the door.*Knock*Knock*  
She opens the door only to find Duke Devlin with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
Duke:(smiles) Hey, Serenity, I just I'd say hi & give you these beautiful flowers.  
  
Serenity:(surprised) Oh, For me? They're so pretty, Thank you Duke!(takes the flowers & hugs him)  
Just then there is another knock on the door. *Knock*Knock*!  
Duke & Serenity stop hugging and Serenity runs & opens the door, and to her surprise, It is Tristan with another bouquet of flowers!  
  
Serenity: (stunned) Oh..hi! Tristan, What's the occasion?  
  
Tristan: (sees Duke) Hi, Serenity! I just wanted to stop by and give you some flowers that caught my eye when I was leaving Yugi's house, As soon as I saw them I thought of you so I knew I had to get them for you.  
  
Serenity:(still stunned) Oh..thats very kind of you!(smells in deeply to smell the sweet fragrance from the flowers)You didn't need to do that, as it was Duke gave me some. (Looks at both Tristan & Duke)That was very generous of  
you both, Thank you so much!  
Tristan & Duke glare at each other.  
  
Tristan: (feeling ver annoyed that Duke is there) What are you doing here Duke?  
  
Duke: (feeling very annoyed that Tristan's there) Same as you I guess, What are you doing here?  
  
Tristan:(sarcastically) Stopping by to see Serenity..  
  
Duke:(angry) No one invited you!  
  
Tristan:(being sarcastic again) So?  
  
Duke:(all the more angry) Ever think Serenity didn't want you here?  
  
Tristan:(sarcastically angry tone) Well, maybe Serenity didn't want you here either! (almost yelling now)   
  
Serenity hearing & watching them yell at each other hurt her deeply.  
  
Serenity:(concerned) Please stop arguing you guys! Don't fight ! Please I just want peace. Besides Joey's gonna be her soon with his new friend Gohan! So please stop.  
  
Tristan: (still yelling at Duke) See you're hurting her feelings!  
  
Duke: (yelling back) No! You are! Everything was fine until you showed up!  
  
Tristan: (starting to yell again) Yea! Well...(stops & realizes what Serenity just said) wait a minute! Did you say Gohan? Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yes, I did.  
  
Tristan: Is he the son of Goku & Chi-chi Son?   
  
Serenity: (bothered) How should I know? I don't have a clue. Joey just said he was bringing his friend named Gohan here, I didn't ask about his biography!   
  
Tristan : I see, well, Gohan Son is one of the coolest guys in the world!  
  
Serenity: Hmm. Never heard of him.  
  
Duke: Yea, Gohan is way cool he's part Super Sayian!  
  
Serenity: Whats that?   
  
Duke: It means he's from another planet.  
  
Serenity: So he's part alien?  
Tristan & Duke laugh out loud  
  
Tristan: Iguess if you wanna call him that!   
  
Just then Joey walks through the door with Gohan .  
  
Joey: Hey, Serenity, Tristan & Duke! This is Gohan Son he's new in town .  
  
Gohan: Hello!   
  
Tristan: Hi! Gohan! Its great to finally meet you! I'm Tristan,,Say can I have your autograph?  
  
Gohan: (chuckles)Hi, there, Sure!  
  
Duke: I'm Duke, Nice to meet ya.  
  
Serenity:(shyly) hi.....I'm Serenity..   
  
Gohan: It good to meet you all...but I'm afraid that I have to go now cuz' its almost time for supper. See ya all later! Bye!  
  
Duke, Serenity, Tristan & Joey: Bye! Gohan!   
  
Gohan flies away.  
  
Tristan: That is way too cool!   
  
Duke: I know!  
  
Joey: Thats nothing I've seen him do all kinds of different tricks better than flying!   
  
Serenity:(awed) Wow! 


	7. Other Hindrances?

Chapter 7: Other Hindrances?  
  
  
  
Me: Well, Hello, Everybody! Sheesh! I know its been quite awhile since I've updated! Sorry guys, Its just that I'm also working on a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic as well so that would explain a few things too, anyways, I believe it is (checks paper) Ah! Its Tristan's turn! Come on up Tristan!(motions for Tristan to come one stage)Ok, Tristan could you   
  
please step up here say the disclaimer for us & for me??(Pleads)   
  
Tristan: (walks up on stage) Sure, why not? Julie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime that she might add but she wants you & and want all you reviewers out there to please R + R! ok? (steps off the stage)   
  
  
  
Me: Thank you Tristan!  
  
Tristan: No Prob.  
  
Me: On with the story!   
  
*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
=Joey's house+  
  
After Gohan Son left and Joey turned around facing Tristan & Duke.  
  
Joey: (curiously) What are you guys doing here anyway?  
  
Tristan: (Sweatdrops) Uh...nothing...I was just gonna say hi to Serenity while I was passing by.. Hehe!  
  
Joey: (Oroing & angry) Tristan! You.... didn't I say to leave my little sister alone!?!?  
  
Tristan: (Sweatdrops again) Uh..yeah, But I was only visiting!  
  
Joey: No way! I'm not falling for that, Tristan! (Angry still) Leave Serenity alone; Stop the flirtin' already will ya?(calming down)  
  
Tristan: Well...Duke was here when I got here.  
  
Joey: (turns to face Duke) What brought you here Duke?  
  
Duke: (Sweatdrops but keeps it cool) Just saying hi to Serenity like Tristan was...That's all...I was gonna leave when Tristan came.  
  
Joey: (frustrated) So you were buggin' my lil sis too huh?  
  
Duke: (worried) I hope I wasn't (turns to Serenity) Did I bug you?  
  
Serenity: No... Of course not.  
  
Duke: (turns to face Joey again) See."  
  
Joey: (still frustrated) I'll you guys go only because Serenity said you weren't buggin' her, but if I hear that either of you of were, you'll never here the end of it, got it?   
  
Tristan: (relieved) Yea...  
  
Duke: (sighs) Uh huh...  
  
Joey: Good! (happily tackles Duke & Tristan & while they play fight Serenity is left alone to watch them)  
  
Serenity: (sighs & then giggles) Boys will be boys."  
  
Duke: Get off me, Tristan!  
  
Tristan: All right."   
  
Duke: (Gets up) I've gotta head home now, my cousin Ray Hong just got with the Beyblade tournament & since then his mom who is my aunt... and she wants me to lookout for him & make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble  
  
WHich rarely happens because Ray is a good kidd & he got alotta good friends to keep him company but anyway I've got go see how he's doing ok? Bye!  
  
Serenity: (smiles at Duke) Bye..Duke  
  
Duke: (winks at her) Bye...Serenity  
  
Duke: (faces Tristan & Joey) Bye Joey & Tristan..  
  
Tristan & Joey stop werestling and get up.  
  
Trsitan: (puts a thumb up & winks his eye) Bye pal!  
  
Joey: YA..Bye!   
  
Duke leaves & Trsitan says that he should go too & leaves to go babysit his cousin Kenny..  
  
Joey sighs with relief & shuts the door after they they leave..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well srry for not writing in awhile guys! I hope u liked this shrot chap...  
  
the next one is gonna be alittle random but I'm still sticking to the summary  
  
So even if things don't sound right don't worry they will in the end..R + R! 


	8. Strange New Visitors

Chapter 8: Strange New Visitors  
  
Me: I am sooo sorry for not updating in months...I've been really busy...I'm so sorry, in fact I'm so sorry that I won't ask any of the characters to come up and do the disclaimer...I'll do it myself...  
  
All the Characters: (sigh with relief)  
  
Me: (smiles) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that I might into this fanfiction...I only write about them but please R + R! thanx...  
  
*-*Chapter 8*-*  
  
The next day Tea was walking down the street when she saw a traveling Japanese circus coming up towards her and then she stopped to watch it go by and then she saw a man walking toward her with an X on his right cheek.  
  
Tea: (thinks to herself) * Thought * That guy looks interesting, he has a pretty interesting scar on his face. I bet he's got an interesting story behind it too...and he's got a sword, hmm. I wanna meet him! Besides he's kinda cute looking, maybe not as cute as Duke but still he is cute. But wait! Who's that lady & boy and other dreaming looking guy with porcupine hair! That's it! I'm gonna meet them right now! * End thought *  
  
Tea runs up to Kenshin.  
  
Tea: Hi! I'm Tea Gardner, who are you? Are you new around here?  
  
Then Kenshin stopped and said.  
  
Kenshin: (smiles) Its very nice to meet you, Miss Tea...that it is, I'm Himura, Kenshin Himura, and yea, we are kinda new around this age in time but that not important now... these are my friends, we live in Japan as well as you but in Toyko, We're are just passing through while following the circus.  
  
Tea: I see  
  
Kenshin: Let me introduce you to my friends...(points to Kaoru) this is Miss Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru: (waves) Hi there!  
  
Tea: (smiles) Hi, Miss Kaoru...  
  
Kenshin: (points to Yahiko) And this is Yahiko...  
  
Yahiko: Yes, I'm Yahiko Myojin & don't you forget it!  
  
Tea: (smiles) Hi, little Yahiko (and thinks to herself) * Thought * Boy, he reminds a lot of Mokuba...I'd bet they'd get along really well. * End Thought *  
  
Yahiko: (shocked) HEY! Don't call me "little" OKAY? I'm just Yahiko! Got that?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) I'm sorry Yahiko, I didn't mean to start any trouble...  
  
Kenshin: (smiles) That's quite alright Miss Tea d-...(is cut off by Sanosuke)  
  
Sanosuke: Yea, don't mind Yahiko, he's just a rude, kid sometimes, right, Yahiko?   
  
Yahiko: (glares at Sanosuke) What was that?  
  
Sanosuke: (yells back) You heard me you little kidd!  
  
Yahiko: Grrr! I'll make you eat those words rooster head!  
  
Sanosuke: Cut it out Yahiko, Sorry about that Miss Tea, I'm Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Tea: (blushes) nice to meet you Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin: (smiles) Well, I guess I didn't need to introduce you to Sanosuke, he'll already did it all himself...   
  
Tea: Yea, well it was great meeting you guys.  
  
Kenshin: It was very nice to meet you too, Miss Tea, that it was.  
  
Tea: (looks at Kenshin's sword with interest) So... Mr. Himura...You use the sword well?  
  
Yahiko: (sarcastically) Well DUH! Of course he does!  
  
Kaoru: (glares at Yahiko) Shhh! Don't be so rude!  
  
Kenshin: Well, yes as a matter of fact I am but only a Rurouni, my sensai taught me how to use it properly when I was a youth in Kyoto...  
  
Tea: I see, So do you duel regularly or what?  
  
Sanosuke & Yahiko giggle and Miss Kaoru puts her hands over their mouths.  
  
Kenshin: I used to fight, even to the point of killing them when I was a youth but my life as a Battosai is behind me now, my wish is peace among people...and now I only use a reverse blade sword & fight only when I need to, and I am repenting of my ways by protecting people and I will stay this way forever.  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) Wow! I see, and how did you get that cross-shaped scar on your cheek?   
  
Kenshin: In my youth when I thought killing people would bring peace to Japan.  
  
Tea: I see, so someone cut you while you were dueling huh.  
  
Kenshin: yes, and it is a painful memory I wish to forget.  
  
Tea: Sorry for bringing up bad memories.  
  
Kenshin: Its not your fault, you didn't know, that you didn't.  
  
Tea: Thanks, and no offense but what is with your clothes?  
  
Kenshin: None taken, it is the traditional Samurai's clothing in Japan,  
  
Tea: I see, and what about your long hair?  
  
Kenshin: * Oro * Uhhh... I don't know I just have always had it that way.  
  
Tea: Ok then. How old are you guys? I'm 16 by the way.  
  
Kenshin: I'm 28, (laughs alittle) Miss Kaoru didn't believe me when I first told her my age so I don't mind if you don't believe me either, I'm just merely telling you the truth. (smiles)  
  
Kaoru: (glares at Kenshin) What was that?  
  
Kenshin: (Oros) Oh...Nothing! Miss Kaoru nothing at all, I apologize if I've offended you in some way.   
  
Sanosuke & Yahiko laugh.  
  
Kaoru: (quickly turns around at Sanosuke and Yahiko) Who are you two laughing at?  
  
Yahiko & Sanosuke at the same time: nothing, nothing at all! Haha!  
  
Tea: (giggles) That's ok Kenshin, I believe you.  
  
Kenshin: (is relieved) Well, that's good news that it is.  
  
Tea: Say! Would you guys like to meet my other friends, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Ryou Bakura & Serenity?  
  
Kenshin: Sure, we'd love to.  
  
Tea: And I know a boy that would get along really well with lil Yahiko, his name is Mokuba.  
  
Yahiko: (glares at Tea) What did I say about the LITTLE?!!?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) Sorry, again!  
  
Tea: Follow me.  
  
Sanosuke: Ok, come 'on guys.  
  
Kaoru: Right behind you.  
  
Tea takes Kenshin and the crew to Yugi's grandpa's shop where Yugi and the other are hanging out.  
  
Tea: (walks into the game shop and sees Yugi's grandpa) Hello, Mr. Mutou... how are you?  
  
Mr. Mutou: (is sweeping outside and turns around and sees Tea with the others) Well, Hello Tea, I'm doing fine, I see you've made some new friends, Yugi is in the shop woth the others  
  
Tea: Ok, thank you Mr. Mutou.  
  
Mr. Mutou: No problem (smiles)  
  
Tea: (motions them to follow her inside Yugi's grandpa's shop)   
  
-=-Inside the shop-=-  
  
Yugi is chatting with Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke and Ryou Bakura.  
  
Just then Tea walks in with Kenshin and his crew.  
  
Tea: hi guys! I'd like you to meet my new friends I met at the traveling circus today.  
  
Yugi: (surprised) Uh...Hiya Tea...   
  
Joey: (noticing the new guests) Heh? Say what? Forgive me but these people look like they came back from the Meji Era. (laughs)  
  
Kenshin and the crew are confused.  
  
Kenshin: Hi, I am Kenshin Himura...and if we're not in the Meiji Era then what year is this?  
  
Joey: (very surprised and laughs loudly) What? You people don't even know what year this is? Ahaha!  
  
Yugi and the others are confused.  
  
Joey: We are in the year 2003! (laughs)  
  
Kenshin: (has swirly eyes and falls backwards anime style) ahhh...uhhh, We must've traveled in time.  
  
Sanosuke: I'm Sanosuke...(questions Kenshin) But how could that be possible?  
  
Kaoru: (is very confused) huh? What? Oh ya, I'm Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko turns around and notices Aoshi and Misao spying on them.  
  
Yugi: It was very nice meeting all of you.  
  
Yahiko: (yells) I am Yahiko Myojin and what are Aoshi and Misao doing here?!  
  
Aoshi runs away into a tall building nearby, hoping not to be noticed, but he bumps into a guy with a long white trenchcoat while nearing one of the elevators.  
  
Aoshi: (bumps into Kaiba) Hey, watch it!  
  
Kaiba: Who on earth are you? And why don't you watch where you're going you're the one who bumped into me! And why are you in my corporation? Who set you?  
  
Aoshi & Kaiba glare at each other with both coldness in they're eyes.  
  
Aoshi: I am Aoshi Shinomori, and no one sent me here, And I did not know that this was your corporation...So why don't get out of my way?   
  
Kaiba: (glares at Aoshi) What did you say?   
  
Aoshi: (keeps a stern look) You heard me, I am not going to repeat myself again.  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe you!  
  
Kaiba: (noticing that Aoshi has short sword) Wait a minute...you're a swordsman?  
  
Aoshi: (sternly) Yes, and I am on of the best except for a man named Kenshin Himura, who I needed to beat in order to be the best...but unfortunately for me he won.  
  
Kaiba: But there hasn't been many swordsman since the Meji...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*-*well there that chapter! Hehe...what didja think? R + R!*-* 


	9. More Arguments

Chapter 9: More Arguments  
  
Me: Hello! Everybody! Well, I didn't wanna keep you all in suspense that long so I decided since I didn't review for so long that I'd give you another chappie! ^_^, And I thank all you reviewers out there! I love you all! Now please keep up the good work ^_~. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime for that matter I just write about them...please R + R!  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kaiba: (looks at Aoshi oddly) But there haven't been many swordsmen in Japan since the Meji...  
  
Aoshi: (a confused expression comes across his face) What? Aren't we in the Meiji Era?  
  
Kaiba: (smirks) What a moron, you're dumber than I thought you were, you don't even know what year this is? Well just to refresh your memory it's the year 2003. (smirks again talks sarcastically) Maybe you should leave your house more often or at least put up a calendar if you have that small of a brain...(shakes his head in sarcastic disbelief)  
  
Aoshi: (is shocked but still keeps his cool and pretends to not hear Kaiba's last words) I must have traveled to the future somehow...what is that white device you have on your arm?  
  
Kaiba: (serious look) This "thing" you are referring to is called a duel disk launcher, I invented it. (prideful smile)  
  
Aoshi: And what might a duel disk launcher be?  
  
Kaiba: (snickers) You really are a moron, aren't you? Its something you put your dueling cards in...just watch...(places his deck in the duel disk launcher) see?  
  
Aoshi: (surprised slightly) That must be a new thing that came out here in the future, I've never heard or a dueling cards before...  
  
Kaiba: (smirks again) What are you babbling about? Anyway, now you know.  
  
Aoshi: Forget it...(smirks) I bet you never held a sword in your life.  
  
Kaiba: That would be true, but I have no need for swords in this day in age.  
  
Aoshi: You'd be surprised.  
  
Kaiba: (smirks and ignores Aoshi completely) All I need is this! (shows off his dueling deck) I have one of the greatest cards of them all. (pulls a card from his deck) I have the one and only Obelisk the Tormentor! (holds it out for Aoshi to see)   
  
Aoshi: (mocks Kaiba by laughing) You idiot! That is nothing but a piece of metal that looks a lot like a piece of paper; you expect to do something great with that? You're such an amateur, more than what I had thought. (snickers)  
  
Kaiba: (is getting annoyed but keeps his cool and smirks again) A metallic piece huh? Well, I'll prove you wrong when I duel Yugi Mutou my rival in the finals, then you'll see that's its more that just a metallic piece...(snickers back)  
  
Aoshi: (smirks once more) All right fine then, prove to me that its not just a metallic piece shaped like a card.   
  
Kaiba: (smirk) I will, you just watch me prove to Yugi that I am the greatest duelist in the world.  
  
Aoshi: No, I mean show me now, just try attacking me with that "great" card of yours and see if it hurts me.  
  
Kaiba: I can't right now, Yugi is not here and you don't have a duel disk launcher or even dueling cards.  
  
Aoshi: I thought you said it was more that just a card?   
  
Kaiba: I did.  
  
Aoshi: Well? I don't see you attacking me with it...(smirks)  
  
Kaiba: You aren't a duelist so I can't.  
  
Aoshi: Well, I can attack you with my Kodachi katana (short sword) at anytime I choose to.  
  
Kaiba: (ignores him again) I don't have time for this nonsense, I've got a meeting to go to now, besides you're not even a worthy enough to be called my opponent. (starts walking away)  
  
Aoshi: (angry look comes across his face and he yells) Seto Kaiba!   
  
Kaiba stops without turning his face back at him.  
  
Aoshi: This isn't over.  
  
Kaiba continues walking away.  
  
:-::Back at Yugi's game shop::-::  
  
Meanwhile at Yugi's grandpa's game shop  
  
Serenity & Tea were getting to know Kaoru & Misao very well, and Joey, Tristan & Duke were talking to Sanosuke and Yahiko was showing the Kamiya Kasshin Style to Mokuba, and Yugi, Ryou Bakura and Kenshin were talking. Then Tea was telling Misao how much she loved Duke and Misao was telling Tea all about Aoshi. But Serenity & Tea began to fight over who liked Duke more.  
  
Tea: yea, I love Duke Devlin, so much.  
  
Serenity: Yea, But I love him more.  
  
Tea: Do not!  
  
Serenity: Do too!  
  
Misao: Ok, ok...you don't have to fight about it; we know you both love Duke Devlin a lot.  
  
Kaoru: Yea you don't hafta fight about it, settle down.  
  
Tea began yelling at Serenity and Serenity yelled back louder and louder.  
  
Tea: Everyone knows I love Duke Devlin more than you!  
  
Serenity: No WAY!  
  
Finally they yelled so loud that everyone in the room could hear them.  
  
Yugi: (pauses his conversation with Kenshin and Bakura) Whats going on?  
  
Joey & Tristan yell at Tea in unison: Tea! Stop bothering Serenity!  
  
Duke walked over to them: What seems to be the problem? (he looks at Tea and Serenity questioningly)   
  
Serenity & Tea blush: Nothing...  
  
Misao: (laughs) Come on you guys!  
  
Just then Kaiba comes to Yugi's grandpa's game shop in search of Serenity.  
  
Kaiba: (trys hard not to blush and keeps a straight face) Serenity...Come here, I need to talk to you it's important.  
  
Everyone is quiet while Serenity walks over to Kaiba and follows him out the door.  
  
Kaiba leads Serenity to a nearby path that leads to a park.  
  
While confusion, continues at Yugi's house.  
  
Grandpa Mutou: (puts his hands on his ears) Please quiet down everyone, its getting too a little to noisy for my ears!   
  
Yugi: (sighs) calm down everyone!  
  
Just then Yami Yugi becomes very annoyed with the situation and that the people would not stop yelling each other and would not stop asking the same questions over and over again, So Yami and all his fury comes out of Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: (angrily) SILIENCE! (goes back to Yugi again)  
  
-Silence-   
  
Sanosuke: Wow, Yugi you can get pretty tall and serious when you're mad. Can't ya?  
  
Yugi: (blushes) Sorry, that wasn't me it was Yami...he's get very annoyed easily sometimes.  
  
Sanosuke: (confused) What?  
  
Yugi: He lives inside me...you wouldn't understand.  
  
Sanosuke: Ok...that's weird, does he posses you only when you're mad?  
  
Yugi: No...he's also my friend and he helps me out when I need help or I'm stuck in a situation I don't know how to get myself out of...  
  
Sanosuke: huh...  
  
-=- At the Park -=-  
  
Kaiba sits on a bench and motions for her to sit next to him.  
  
Serenity: (still a little surprised that Kaiba asked her to talk to her about something important) So...what was it that you wanted to tell me Kaiba? (Innocently asks)  
  
Kaiba: (feels like his heart is about to melt when he hears Serenity soft and innocent tone of voice) Well...uhh...well...  
  
Kaiba: (looks directly into her eyes and slightly blushes and begins to mumble) I...I.... love you...(blushes immediately afterwards & smiles)  
  
Serenity: (stunned and blushes too) Oh, Kaiba...that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say...I love you too...  
  
Kaiba: *feels like he's gonna float on clouds* (lol) (he puts his arms around her and with his hand he lifts her chin to his face and he gently kisses her)   
  
Serenity: (still kinda surprised again but kisses him back)   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me: Well, there's another chapter...you likey? Then plz review! Thanx byea! 


End file.
